1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to door assemblies and, more particularly to the design and use of door assemblies configured to mount with respect to a mounting structure associated with a rack or the like.
2. Background Art
In general, some data transfer media cabinets include a frame structure that defines a plurality of shelves upon which equipment (e.g., electronic equipment) may be positioned and/or stored. Such cabinets can include openings at various locations (e.g., top and/or side locations) to facilitate wiring, heat dissipation, and/or ready access to power sources.
Moreover, such cabinets generally include a door that permits the contents of the cabinet to be shielded from view and/or protected from damage. The door is typically mounted to the frame by a hinge that is located on one side of the door, and a latch is typically provided on the other side of the door so that the door may be opened, for example, from left to right.
Some exemplary assemblies/systems in this general field are described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,550,205; 1,560,537; 2,195,991; 4,612,728; 5,357,652; 5,367,828; 5,560,148; 5,926,916; 6,946,605; 6,968,647 and 7,225,586, and U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2003/0020379, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
A constant need exists among manufacturers to develop door assemblies that include improved features and structures.
Thus, an interest exists for improved door assemblies and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.